Secret Garden
by nurukaraito
Summary: [Chapter 1: White Lily, Red Rose] Title says everything. Dibuat karena saya gak tega misahin Hyuk dari Hae di Cosmos Field saya. Bukan sequel, tapi. Donghae/Hyukjae. Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka :D


**_Secret Garden_**

_A Screenplay – Super Junior Fanfiction_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: They are belongs to God, themselves, their family, their fans, and their representative agency

**Cast**: Lee Hyukjae and Lee Donghae (main)

**Pair**: HaeHyuk

**Genre**: Mild Romance

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Teken tombol back ato close sebelum kecewa. Dibuat karena saya gak tega misahin Hae dari Hyuk di Cosmos Field saya. Dibuat juga karena feel HaeHyuk saya menghantui tiap saat. Title says everything.

**Notes**: Hyuk pas SMTOWN IV Seoul, rambut cokelat lembut. Hae pas maen Skip Beat!, rambut cokelat-oranye terang gondrong.

**Now playing**: Red. Green Rain. When You Cry. I'm With You. Crossing Field. Fairy Tale. Things Will Get Better. Love Fiction. Green Grass.

Don't like? Just don't read!

.

.

.

**[Chapter 1: White Lily, Red Rose]**

Donghae berhenti sejenak dari larinya. Dengan napas putus-putus, pemuda itu berbalik.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela napas lega setelah menyadari puluhan gadis dan beberapa pemuda yang mengejarnya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Sang aktor itu tersenyum. Identitasnya sebagai aktor terkenal memang terungkap tadi, karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Tapi dia mengakui, jika aksi kejar-kejaran dengan penggemarnya cukup menyenangkan tadi, membuat waktu luangnya hari ini terisi memori indah.

Donghae mengelap peluh yang masuk ke dalam kelopak matanya. Entah dia sudah berlari sejauh apa tadi. Pemandangan khas _downtown_ sekarang sudah berubah menjadi permukiman yang tenang, sepi.

Donghae kembali berjalan di jalanan yang menanjak. Dia memakai topi lagi yang membantunya menyamarkan identitasnya, hendak melanjutkan tujuannya hari ini: jalan-jalan.

Pemuda tegap itu menelusuri jalan yang di sisi kanan dan kirinya lebat ditumbuhi pohon, membuat jalan itu teduh dan suara gemeresak daun membuat sang aktor menikmati kedamaian yang jarang didapatkannya dari aktivitasnya sebagai selebriti.

Dia sendiri berada di kota ini karena sedang proses syuting drama. Di hari pertama, hari ini, setiba dari Seoul dia langsung memutuskan untuk berkeliling sejenak, karena proses syuting baru akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi.

"Nyamannya..." desah Donghae. Dia mendongak, memandangi dedaunan puluhan pohon yang tak dia tahu namanya yang dahannya menari tertiup angin.

_Ting._

Di antara gemeresak suara daun, Donghae mendengar denting logam dan suara keriut jeruji roda. Pemuda itu menoleh, dari ujung jalan menanjak yang dilewatinya tadi, seseorang yang sedang mengendarai sepeda menuju ke arah Donghae.

Seorang pemuda mengendarai sepeda membawa balok kayu panjang di boncengan belakang, dan ranjangnya penuh dengan bunga warna-warni.

Sang aktor menepi, membiarkan pemuda yang mengendarai sepeda itu lewat. Balok kayu di boncengannya mencuat, jadi jika dia tak menyingkir, dia bisa kena dan pemuda itu bisa jatuh.

Pemuda yang mengendarai sepeda itu tersenyum berterima kasih pada Donghae karena telah mau menepi di jalan teduh namun sempit ini.

Donghae masih memandangi pemuda barusan hingga menghilang. Pemuda dengan sepeda tadi membelok ke antara dahan pepohonan, tak jauh dari tempat Donghae berdiri. Donghae melihatnya heran.

_Mengapa namja tadi berbelok di antara batang pohon? Memangnya ada jalan disana?_ Pikir sang aktor.

Donghae menjadi penasaran.

Dia bergegas untuk membuntuti pemuda tadi. Firasatnya mengatakan, ada sesuatu yang akan ditemuinya jika dia mengikuti pemuda dengan sepeda tadi.

Pemuda tadi berbelok di antara pohon ek dan pinus. Memang ada jalan setapak kecil, cukup muat jika digunakan untuk sepeda, bahkan mungkin motor, tapi tidak untuk mobil. Donghae segera menuju ke jalan setapak yang permukaannya diperhalus dengan batu-batu kecil datar itu.

Seperti jalan menanjak tadi, di kanan kiri setapak yang Donghae lewati juga ditumbuhi pepohonan besar, bahkan lebih lebat seperti hutan daripada di jalan utama tadi.

Donghae melihat sekuntum mawar merah terjatuh di jalan setapak itu. Sang aktor terkenal itu memungutnya, teringat tadi pemuda bersepeda itu membawa berbagai jenis bunga di keranjangnya.

Pemuda tegap itu kembali menelusuri jalan setapak itu. Jalannya panjang, berkelok-kelok tanpa ada cabang jalan lain, dan sedikit melandai. Semakin lama Donghae merasa semakin masuk ke hutan, tapi tak mungkin ada hutan serapi ini. Karena Donghae menyadari, jenis pohon yang ditanam dan jaraknya teratur.

Tak mungkin alam membentuk hutan se-terstuktur ini kan?

Setelah Donghae merasa dia sudah berjalan begitu lama, akhirnya dia melihat sebuah tanah lapang di antara hutan, di ujung jalan setapak. Sang aktor itu mempercepat langkahnya, dan ketika dia sampai di ujung setapak, dia terkesiap melihat apa yang dia temukan.

_Surga di bumi._

Kata-kata itu tak berlebihan.

Donghae, yang selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya telah melihat keindahan di hampir seluruh penjuru dunia, merasa jika tempat-tempat luar biasa cantik yang telah dia kunjungi menjadi biasa saja di matanya.

Surga bumi itu, adalah sebuah rumah. Tapi bukan rumahnya yang membuat Donghae terpesona, melainkan tamannya.

Di ujung jalan setapak yang dipijak kaki Donghae, di depannya terdapat gerbang tua tinggi yang telah dirambati berbagai jenis bunga mawar. Selain bunga, gerbang itu juga dibentengi pagar pohon hidup besar. Di atas gerbang itu terdapat lengkungan dari bunga mawar berbagai warna yang mekar penuh, menebarkan aroma wangi.

Donghae berjalan di bawah lengkungan itu. Kemudian dia melihat dengan jelas taman yang tadi terhalangi gerbang bunga dan pagar pohon.

Taman itu sangat luas, sejauh mata memandang berbagai jenis warna bunga menghiasi sudutnya. Semua bunga itu, beratus-ratus jenisnya, sedang bermekaran. Ribuan kupu-kupu berbagai warna terbang diantara kelopaknya, menambah kecantikan surga bumi itu.

Tanpa sadar Donghae berjalan masuk. Jalan setapak tadi masih terhubung hingga ke depan pintu rumah di tengah taman itu. Semakin dia masuk ke dalam taman, makin terpesona-lah dia.

Keindahan taman tersembunyi itu tak bisa diuraikan dengan kata-kata. Semuanya terlihat begitu surgawi, nyaris seperti taman yanga hanya ada dalam mimpi, begitu _surreal_. Namun Donghae tahu jika taman rahasia ini nyata, dia bisa melihat beratus jenis bunga yang sang aktor tak tahu namanya juga tumbuh dan mekar di taman itu. Bebungaan itu ditanam dengan acak jenis dan warnanya, dan anehnya itu justru membuatnya begitu sempurna.

Ketika angin berhembus, aroma manis dan segar dari bebungaan itu tercium hidung Donghae, dan menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak pelanginya yang rontok. Gemericik air terdengar entah dari mana, Donghae tak menemukan sungai atau sumber mata air di sekitar rumpun bunga itu.

Rumah di tengah taman pun sama. Dinding batanya dirambai ivy, dengan banyak rumpun petunia berbagai warna tumbuh. Petunia-petunia itu di_tanam_ di _dinding_, menghasilkan bunga cantik itu muncul begitu saja di tembok. Pansy dan morning glory tak ketinggalan untuk menghiasi rumah, seakan ivy dan petunia tak cukup mempercantiknya.

Donghae begitu terhipnotis akan taman firdaus ini.

_Siapa yang tinggal di surga bumi seperti ini?_ Pikirnya iri.

Dia sudah berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah itu, dan dia baru menjelajah sebagian _kecil_nya. Di belakang rumah mungil berbata putih itu Donghae masih bisa melihat ada hamparan pelangi bunga lagi.

Donghae melihat sepeda yang dicat merah yang dikenalinya yang dipakai pemuda tadi terparkir tak jauh dari pintu masuk rumah yang terbuka, yang membuat angin masuk menerbangkan tirai putihnya.

Balok kayu panjang yang dibawa pemuda tadi sudah diturunkan, dan disandarkan ke dahan pohon willow. Donghae menyadari jika sebelah kanan rumah terdapat jajaran pohon cedar dan pohon entah apa lagi, sebelum juga berganti hamparan bunga seperti bagian taman yang lain.

Donghae ingin mengetahui siapa yang tinggal disini, siapa yang sudah menciptakan taman surga ini. Dia berjalan ke teras, sebelum sempat mengetuk pintunya, pandangan matanya tertuju pada rumpun lily putih yang tumbuh di petak di bawah jendela samping pintu.

Bunga lily itu begitu cantik, warna putihnya begitu bersih, mekar sempurna sesegar mata air, dan baru kali ini Donghae melihat lily secantik ini.

Tangannya terjulur menyentuh kelopak lily itu. Embun yang belum menguap sempurna masih bertahan di daunnya.

Belum sempat Donghae memetiknya, dia sudah terinterupsi.

"YAH! Siapa kau?! Pencuri bunga?!" seru seseorang.

Tangan Donghae tergesa, tak sengaja memetik setangkai lily itu karena terkejut.

"AAAAARGH! Lily-lilyku!" pekik si penginterupsi Donghae.

Terdengar suara derap orang berlari. Donghae melihat ke samping kanan, mendapati seorang manusia tercantik yang pernah dia lihat berlari ke arahnya.

Donghae terkesiap.

Lagi.

Kecantikannya mengalahkan kecantikan taman surga ini.

Bidadari Donghae ini memakai kaus putih polos yang dilapisi apron hitam dan celana jeans pendek. Rambutnya yang cokelat lembut berantakan karena angin. Wajahnya yang sangat cantik dan sempurna di mata Donghae mengerut imut. Tubuhnya yang ramping dengan tangan memeluk puluhan batang krisan putih menambah kecantikannya.

Bidadari Donghae itu berlari dan dengan cepat berdiri di depan sang aktor.

Dia meletakkan krisan-krisan itu cepat tapi penuh kehati-hatian di bangku kayu di teras rumah. Setelahnya bidadari berambut cokelat lembut itu berbalik. Tangannya yang kurus mencengkeram kerah jaket yang dikenakan Donghae. Wajah cantiknya yang begitu dekat dengan Donghae malah membuat pipi sang aktor merona tipis.

"Yah! Siapa kau?! Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari?! Kau mau mencuri bunga-bungaku, ya?!" seru bidadari Donghae.

"Tu-tunggu, Nona Cantik... ini semua salah paham... aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu," jelas Donghae. Tangannya terangkat untuk melepaskan cengkeraman bidadarinya di kerah jaketnya.

"Yah! Sudah pencuri, salah memanggil orang juga! Aku ini namja, babo! NAM-JA!" seru bidadari Donghae tak terima. Meskipun kesal, bidadari Donghae ini merona ketika Donghae memanggilnya 'Nona Cantik.'

"E-eh... maafkan aku kalau begitu. Anda sangat cantik, jadi—"

"Hyukjae Hyung?" panggil seseorang.

Donghae dan bidadarinya—yang dipanggil 'Hyukjae Hyung,' menoleh ke asal suara. Donghae melihat pemuda yang tadi mengendarai sepeda berjalan dari arah bidadarinya tadi. Pemuda ini juga membawa bunga, tapi dia membawa sepelukan penuh tulip merah.

"Chansung-ah! Ada namja tak dikenal yang mencurigakan yang masuk ke rumah kita!" seru Hyukjae menunjuk Donghae.

Chansung—pemuda itu—menoleh. Dia memperhatikan Donghae dari atas ke bawah.

"Ah... yang tadi menepi saat aku pulang membawa balok kayu. Terima kasih tadi sudah menepi," sapa Chansung sopan.

Donghae membungkuk. "Sama-sama," balasnya tak kalah sopan.

"Chansung-ah!" seru Hyukjae kesal, merasa jika perlakuan Chansung ke orang asing ini salah.

Chansung meletakkan puluhan batang tulip yang di peluk di samping krisan Hyukjae. "Orang asing ini tadi menepi saat aku lewat, Hyung, karena balok kayu yang Hyung minta membuat jalan penuh. Dia baik hati, kau tahu. Biasanya pejalan kaki egois dan tak mau menepi," kata Chansung.

"Tapi dia masuk kemari dan bahkan mencuri setangkai lily dan mawar!" tunjuk Hyukjae ke tangan Donghae yang memegang dua bunga itu.

"A-ah... maafkan aku. Mawar ini aku memungutnya ketika jatuh di jalan, sedangkan lily-nya memang kupetik. Aku benar-benar minta maaf... itu karena aku terpesona pada bunga ini," kata Donghae bersalah.

Hyukjae hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada. Attitude-nya malah membuatnya makin imut di mata Donghae.

"Sudahlah, Hyukkie Hyung... hanya setangkai lily. Dan mawar itu pasti dia pungut saat aku pulang tadi," kata Chansung datang dan membawa dua ember berisi air.

Pemuda jangkung berambut cokelat pendek itu menaruh tulip dan krisan yang baru dipetiknya dengan Hyukjae ke masing-masing ember.

Mata Hyukjae menyipit memandang wajah Donghae. Donghae yang salah tingkah menarik topinya agak ke bawah.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Bisa tolong lepas topimu?" kata Hyukjae.

Donghae dengan cepat menggeleng. Dia tak mau dua pemuda di depannya ini tahu identitasnya.

"Kau lepas sendiri atau kupaksa lepas?" ancam Hyukjae dengan mata menyipit. Melihat Hyukjae yang menatapnya penuh intensitas seperti itu—meski tatapannya itu berupa glare—membuat dada Donghae berdesir aneh.

"Hyung, jangan terlalu galak pada orang asing," tegur Chansung.

Hyukjae ganti men-glare Chansung. Pemuda jangkung itu tertawa gugup melihat tingkah hyung-nya.

Hyukjae tak sabar. Pemuda yang manis itu meraih topi biru Donghae dan melepasnya.

Ketika wajah tampan Donghae terlihat jelas oleh Hyukjae dan Chansung, kedua penghuni taman cantik itu terperangah.

"LEE DONGHAE?!" kompak keduanya.

Donghae mendesah. _Ketahuan, deh._

"Apa yang seorang aktor terkenal macam Lee Donghae lakukan di kota kecil seperti ini?" tanya Hyukjae curiga.

Chansung tiba-tiba menggaruk kepalanya. Dia berdeham gugup.

"Er... Hyukkie Hyung?" panggilnya.

"Apa," kata Hyukjae datar. Dia melihat Donghae dan Chansung bergantian, beberapa kali, lalu pemuda itu terkesiap.

"Chan-Chansung-ah... jangan bilang kalau kau—"

Chansung mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya dan membungkuk. "Maafkan aku, Hyung! Ladang bunga Hyung sangat cantik, dan Hyung tahu jika Sica Noona dan Soojung sangat menyukai novel itu! Jadi kami bertiga—"

Hyukjae dengan cepat menarik kaus hijau yang Chansung kenakan. Ekspresi wajahnya mengerut bahaya.

_Matilah aku,_ pikir Chansung dalam hati.

"Katakan pembelaan terakhirmu," desis Hyukjae. Chansung tambah ketakutan melihat ekspresi hyung-nya yang datar namun auranya menggelap.

Donghae melihat dua penghuni taman surga ini dengan bingung. _Apa hubungannya diriku dengan apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan?_ Pikir sang aktor heran.

"H-Hyung... kumohon ampuni aku..." pinta Chansung memelas.

Hyukjae memandangnya tajam. Dia akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramannya di kaus Chansung.

"Oke," kata Hyukjae akhirnya. Chansung hendak memekik senang.

"Tapi kau harus memperbaiki petak anggrek di rumah kaca," euforia Chansung langsung hancur begitu saja, "sendirian," tambah Hyukjae tak berperi kemanusiaan.

"Hyuuuung~" rajuk Chansung, berlutut dan mencengkeram ujung apron yang Hyukjae kenakan. Tingkahnya persis seorang kekasih yang memohon ampun pada pasangannya karena telah ketahuan selingkuh.

"Aku tak peduli. Jika kau ingin minta bantuan, minta bantuan Sica dan Soojung nanti," geram Hyukjae.

Chansung memekik tragis. Memperbaiki petak anggrek rumah kaca Hyukjae yang rusak parah sendirian sama saja dengan menggali lubang kubur sendiri.

Donghae, yang tak tahan karena keberadaannya dianggap tak ada, berdeham. Hyukjae yang mendengarnya, menoleh ke arahnya sambil melepaskan cengkeraman Chansung.

"U-uh... sebenarnya ada apa?" kata sang aktor.

Hyukjae kembali melipat tangannya. "Kau datang ke kota ini untuk syuting drama terbaru berjudul Cosmos Field, benar?" tanya Hyukjae.

Sang aktor mengangguk. "Cosmos Field dibuat berdasarkan novel berjudul sama, kan?"

Donghae kembali mengangguk. "Latar belakang novel itu adalah ladang bunga cosmos yang sangat luas, dan luar biasa indah," lanjut Hyukjae lagi, kali ini pandangannya menerawang.

Donghae hendak menyela. "Aku memiliki ladang yang sama persis seperti novel itu. Seakan penulis novel ini pernah datang ke ladangku dan menjadikannya latar novel itu... Chansung ini, dengan dua adik perempuanku yang lain, juga tahu jika ladangku adalah latar yang sempurna untuk drama itu. Tanpa seizinku mereka mengirim surat pada sutradara dramamu itu, dan akhirnya, voila, kau syuting disini," jelas Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae, ku—"

"Jangan sok akrab! Dan lagi, aku lebih tua darimu!" sela Hyukjae.

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya. Memang sih, pemuda ini secantik bidadari, tapi tingkahnya berbanding berbalik dengan wajah imutnya.

"Er, oke... Hyukjae-nim," kata Donghae. "Kurasa kau tidak harus menyalahkan Chansung-ssi seperti itu..."

"Apa yang kau ketahui mengenai ladang bungaku?" kata Hyukjae tajam.

"Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu, tutup mulut dan pergilah. Dan, jangan pernah kau beri tahu siapapun mengenai rumahku," desis Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk. "Tapi... bolehkah aku berkunjung disini selama aku di kota ini?" pinta Donghae.

Hyukjae memandangnya tajam. "Sudah mencuri bunga, meminta hal seperti itu juga," gumam Hyukjae. Donghae yang mendengarnya tertawa gugup.

Hyukjae kembali menatap Chansung, yang tengah meratapi nasibnya. "Dan kau raksasa di sana. Jangan bergalau ria di sana saja. Pergi ke rumah kaca dan cepat perbaiki petak anggreknya," kata Hyukjae sadis.

"Hyuuung~ tak bisakah kita menyewa orang saja?" pinta pemuda itu.

"Silakan. Silakan panggil orang asing lainnya lagi. Setelah itu, publikasikan rumahku ini sekalian," kata Hyukjae tajam.

Chansung langsung terdiam.

Dia tahu betapa Hyukjae menjaga kerahasiaan rumah dengan taman surga ini beserta ladang bunganya. Selama ini tak pernah ada orang asing yang tahu keberadaan tempat ini. Pagar berupa hutan yang dia buat benar-benar melindungi keberadaan tempat ini. Hanya mereka berempat, Hyukjae dan Chansung ditambah dua orang gadis lainnya yang tahu akan tempat ini.

Dan sekarang, ditambah seorang lagi yang tahu tama rahasia Hyukjae.

"Jadi... aku tidak diperbolehkan datang lagi?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae mendesah sedih.

Aktor muda itu kembali memakai topinya. Dia sangat sedih, karena pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Hyukjae, dia tak bisa menemuinya lagi.

Permintaan untuk bisa mengunjungi taman ini lagi bukanlah alasan utama. Ya, Donghae akui dia ingin menghabiskan waktu di taman ini, tapi yang sebenarnya Donghae inginkan adalah untuk menemui pemuda cantik yang mengalahkan semua keindahan bunga di taman ini.

"Bergegaslah, Chansung-ah. Jika kau tidak segera memperbaiknya, anggreknya bisa mati," kata Hyukjae lebih lembut kali ini.

Chansung segera beranjak, menuju ke arah kanan rumah. "Ah, tapi Hyung, aku harus mengantarkan itu ke toko," tunjuk Chansung ke dua ember berisi tulip dan krisan.

Hyukjae mendesah. "Aku akan mengantarkannya. Sekarang perbaiki rumah kaca."

"Hyung yakin? Hyung sudah lama tidak keluar..." kata Chansung khawatir.

"Aku ini lebih lama hidup darimu, Chansung-ah. Jangan remehkan aku," kata Hyukjae.

Chansung hanya mengangguk. Lalu namja itu mengambil balok kayu yang dia sandarkan di dahan willow dan membawanya ke balik rumpun pohon itu.

"Hyukjae-nim?" panggil Donghae.

Hyukjae yang sedang berusaha mengikat ember berisi krisan di boncengan sepeda Chansung menoleh.

"Oh. Kukira kau sudah pergi," acuhnya. Donghae hanya meringis.

Dia, seorang aktor terkenal di Korea dan bahkan Asia, dilupakan keberadaannya oleh pemuda cantik yang baru pertama dia lihat. Pengalaman baru bagi Donghae, tapi rasanya tetap sakit.

Hyukjae selesai mengikat ember krisan. Dia sekarang mengambil ember tulip, dan naik ke sepeda. Pemuda cantik itu berusaha membawa ember di satu tangan, dan memegang stang sepeda dengan satu tangan.

"Kau sepertinya butuh bantuan," saran Donghae.

"Dan mengapa begitu?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae menunjuk ke arah satu-satunya jalan setapak yang menghubungkan taman rahasia Hyukjae ini dengan jalan raya terdekat.

"Jalanan dari sini hingga jalan raya di sana agak menanjak. Kau akan menuju ke toko bunga yang dekat dengan sebuah SMA, kan?" tanya Donghae, teringat satu-satunya toko bunga yang dia lihat sebelum dia dikejar penggemarnya tadi.

Toko bunga itu jaraknya cukup jauh dari ini.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Maka akan susah bagimu untuk memegang stang dengan satu tangan... terlebih dengan dua muatan itu," kata Donghae.

Kalimat yang dilontarkan sang aktor menumbuhkan kesadaran Hyukjae.

"Iya juga ya..." selama ini Chansung yang melakukan pekerjaan mengantar bunga ke toko. Semua ini mudah bagi pemuda yang lebih muda dari Hyukjae itu karena Chansung berbakat olahraga, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Boleh aku membantumu?" kata Donghae.

Hyukjae memandangnya aneh. "Seorang Lee Donghae mau membantu penjual bunga sepertiku?"

"Ayolah, Hyukjae-nim... sebagai ganti aku telah mengambil lily-mu."

Hyukjae kembali kesal mengingat hal itu. "Kau benar! Kau harus membantuku!"

Donghae berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dia menghampiri pemuda cantik itu yang langsung menyodorinya ember tulip. Hyukjae kemudian melepaskan ikatan ember krisan dan juga menyerahkannya pada Donghae. Pemuda yang lebih mungil di antara keduanya itu kemudian duduk di sadel sepeda.

Donghae memandangi wajah manis dari samping Hyukjae. Ketika dia menunduk, keinginan yang aneh untuk menyibakkan poninya yang jatuh menutupi matanya timbul dalam hati Donghae.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat naik," tegur Hyukjae.

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya. Lalu pemuda tegap itu melihat ke boncengan, kemudian ke tubuh ramping Hyukjae.

"Cepat," kata Hyukjae tak sabar.

Donghae akhirnya menuruti Hyukjae dan duduk di boncengan belakang. "Kau siap?" tanya Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku siap."

Hyukjae kemudian mengayuh sepeda... dengan susah payah hingga sepeda bergerak sangat perlahan. Padahal dia mengayuh sepenuh tenaga.

"Uh... berat sekali..." engahnya.

Donghae yang melihatnya tak tega. Terang saja, tubuh Hyukjae ramping seperti perempuan begitu, mana kuat membonceng Donghae yang lebih tinggi dan tentu lebih berat darinya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengayuh, Hyukjae-nim," kata Donghae akhirnya.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk. Keringatnya membanjir, napasnya putus-putus, padahal dia baru mengayuh sepeda melewati gerbang hidup rumahnya.

Hyukjae langsung turun dan meraih dua ember yang dibawa Donghae. Donghae langsung duduk. Hyukjae juga duduk di boncengan.

"Aku siap," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk dan langsung mengayuh sepeda. Dia mengendarainya begitu mudah, membuat Hyukjae mengernyit heran.

"Mengapa kau bisa mengayuh sepedanya dengan mudah?" tanya Hyukjae saat mereka melintasi jalan setapak di antara hutan.

Donghae hanya tertawa. Dia bahkan nyaris melupakan fakta jika dia tengah membonceng Hyukjae. Pemuda di boncengannya itu benar-benar ringan.

Mereka berdua melintasi jalan raya teduh yang tadi dilewati Donghae. "Arahnya kesini, kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne. Lurus dan turuni jalan ini. Setelah menemui belokan kedua, belok ke kanan!" seru Hyukjae berusaha untuk mengalahkan suara angin yang berdesing karena mereka menuruni jalan yang agak terjal.

Kecepatannya cukup menakutkan.

"Yah, Lee Donghae! Tak bisakah kau mengayuh sepedanya agak pelan?! Jika begini kita nanti bisa jatuh!" seru Hyukjae lagi.

Donghae tertawa. "Kalau begitu pegangan padaku~"

Hyukjae mendecih. "Bagaimana bisa jika kedua tanganku membawa ember bunga, bodooooh?!"

Donghae kembali tertawa.

Bersama pemuda cantik ini, yang baru ditemuinya kurang dari sejam, membuatnya merasa sangat rileks dan nyaman. Seakan mereka sudah lama bertemu. Statusnya yang merupakan selebriti top juga terlupakan, bersama Hyukjae dia benar-benar merasa seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Habis ini arahnya kemana, Hyukjae-nim?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae melihat ke depan. "Setelah melewati jembatan di atas sungai itu, lurus saja! Baru setelah melewati sebuah taman, belok kiri!"

Donghae melajukan sepeda sesuai ke arah yang ditunjukkan Hyukjae.

Setelah berbelok ke kiri melewati taman, Donghae kembali ke pinggiran pusat kota. Matanya juga menangkap sebuah gedung sekolah, dan sebuah toko dengan bunga di depannya, di seberang SMA itu.

"Kurasa kau sudah melihat tokonya," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk. Tak lama, dua pemuda itu sampai di depan toko bunga dengan papan nama yang dirambati bunga putih, bertuliskan 'Secret Garden Flower Shop.'

Seorang gadis berambut brunette panjang yang sedang memotongi bunga calla. Begitu dia mendengar derit sepeda yang dikenalnya, gadis itu menoleh.

"Krisan-nya sudah—Hyukkie Oppa?" katanya.

Hyukjae memandang adiknya itu. "Hei, Soojung-ah. Ini, bunga yang diminta Sica," ujar Hyukjae dan turun dari boncengan sepeda.

Gadis yang dipanggil Soojung itu menerima ember berisi bunga yang diulurkan Hyukjae.

"Tumben sekali Hyukkie Oppa keluar rumah... dan lagi, yang bersama Oppa siapa? Dimana Chansung Oppa?" tanya Soojung.

Donghae memarkirka sepeda Chansung. Dia lalu membungkuk sopan pada Soojung.

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo," balas Soojung.

"Chansung kuminta memperbaiki rumah kaca, Soojung-ah. Dan dia ini hanya namja iseng yang mencuri bunga," kat Hyukjae. Dia masuk ke toko, tak memperhatikan ekspresi Donghae yang agak terluka.

"Hyukjae-nim~"

"Jangan merengek. Kau itu sudah dewasa, Lee Donghae," kata Hyukjae.

"LEE DONGHAE?!" kompak Soojung dan seorang yeoja yang berambut pirang-cokelat, muncul entah darimana.

Hyukjae mengangguk acuh. "Hum. Tuh, namja mencurigakan yang berdiri di sana, Lee Donghae si aktor itu."

"Hyukjae-nim!" seru Donghae. Dia saja menyembunyikan identitasnya mati-matian, tapi pemuda cantik tapi menyebalkan ini seenaknya membocorkan siapa dirinya.

Soojung dan gadis lainnya—Jessica, langsung menarik kedua tangan Donghae dan membawanya ke dalam toko. Toko saat itu tak ada pelanggan, setidaknya dia aman, pikir sang aktor.

"Anda benar-benar Lee Donghae Oppa?" jerit Soojung dan Jessica.

Donghae tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Kontan kedua gadis di depannya ini melonjak-lonjak girang dan menjerit-jerit saat idolanya tepat di depan mata mereka.

"Dasar fangirl," kata Hyukjae acuh.

Jessica yang mendengarnya menoleh dan men-glare Hyukjae. "Oppa nyebelin!"

Sedang Soojung mengacuhkan kata-kata Hyukjae. "Apa yang Oppa lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan suara melengking dan mata berbinar.

Hyukjae yang melihatnya mendecih dan meminum sebotol air mineral yang dia ambil dari dapur toko.

"Uh... aku ke sini untuk syuting drama terbaru," ucapnya kalem dan tersenyum.

Jessica dan Soojung nyaris mati di tempat melihat tingkah charming idola mereka.

"Drama terbaru Oppa?" tanya Jessica.

"Hey, Sica-yah, dia itu lahir di tahun yang sama denganmu. Mengapa kau memanggilnya 'Oppa'?" heran Hyukjae.

"Biar saja, Hyukkie Oppa~ yeoja itu takkan puas jika tidak memanggil idola mereka 'Oppa'!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Donghae.

"U-um... bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku?" kata Donghae sopan.

Jessica dan Soojung langsung melepaskan tangan idola mereka.

"Jadi, Oppa kemari untuk syuting drama?" tanya Jessica lagi.

Donghae mengangguk. Dia menatap Hyukjae yang masih menikmati minumnya dan dia menelan gumpalan tak kasat di tenggorokannya ketika memerhatikan bibir merah itu dijilat oleh sang pemilik, membersihkan sisa air.

Donghae ingin menciumnya.

...sang aktor ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri setelah memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Ne. Drama terbaru berjudul Cos—"

"Tunggu!" seru Soojung. Gadis berambut panjang itu berlari ke depan toko, memasang tanda _'Closed,'_ berlari lagi menghampiri Donghae dan memaksa pemuda itu duduk di bangku di antara tumbuh-tumbuhan yang mereka jual, yang memang bangku itu disediakan untuk pengunjung.

Dia kemudian duduk di depan Donghae, memandangnya sambil tersenyum. "Silakan lanjutkan ceritanya lagi, Oppa," pintanya manis.

Donghae hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang masih bertopi melihat tingkah gadis di depannya ini.

Jessica juga menarik bangku dari balik tanaman anthurium dan duduk di sebelah adiknya.

Hyukjae yang melihat semuanya melongo.

"Yah!" serunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan Hyukkie Oppa? Ini kesempatan yang mungkin datang sekali seumur hidup idola kami datang tiba-tiba di toko kita~ jadi, untuk hari ini, toko tutup, ne? Ne?" pinta Soojung dengan puppy eyes.

Melihat seorang Jung Soojung yang selama ini dikenal sebagai Ice Princess melakukan aegyo padanya membuat Hyukjae merinding.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya! Lagipula, memang Donghae ini punya waktu untukmu?" kata Hyukjae.

"Aku punya waktu luang sehari penuh, kok," ucap sang aktor dan tersenyum.

Jessica dan Soojung berbinar mendengar jawaban itu.

"Oppa~" kata keduanya terharu.

Donghae tersenyum, lalu dia teringat sesuatu.

"Aku mau menghabiskan waktu disini," kalimatnya membuat duo bersaudara Jung cerah, "dengan satu syarat," kata Donghae.

"Syaratnya apa, Oppa?" tanya Jessica bersemangat.

Donghae tersenyum dan menatap Hyukjae. Pemuda cantik yang ditatap balas mendelik. Donghae tertawa gugup.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi tanpa sengaja menemukan rumah Oppa kalian... rumah dengan taman luar biasa cantik yang tersembunyi, jadilah karena hal itu aku kenal dengan Oppa kalian," cerita Donghae.

Jessica dan Soojung mendengarkan idola mereka dengan seksama. Donghae kemudian mengubah raut wajahnya yang kalem menjadi sedih, menunjukkan bakat akting luar biasanya.

"Tapi, hah... sayangnya Oppa kalian melarangku datang kembali ke rumahnya... padahal aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu disana..." katanya disela helaan napas.

Jessica dan Soojung mulai terhanyut akting Donghae. "La-lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika kalian membujuk Hyukkie Oppa agar mengizinkanku main kesana? Jika aku dibolehkan datang tiap hari, aku akan menemani kalian hari ini," ucapnya menyelesaikan aktingnya.

"Tentu!" seru duo Jung bersemangat.

Hyukjae, yang tidak mendengarkan percakapan ketiganya karena memeriksa buku keuangan toko mendongak ketika duo Jung itu menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

"Hentikan. Kalian tahu aku benci jika kalian melakukan hal itu."

Ekspresi duo Jung itu menggelap. Hyukjae yang merasa jika keduanya aneh memiringkan kepala, bingung. Matanya yang bulat mengerjap.

Tanpa tahu aktor tampan yang diam-diam memperhatikan dirinya nyaris mimisan melihat tingkah Hyukjae itu.

"W-wae?"

"Oppa," kata Soojung. "Biarkan Donghae Oppa main di rumah kita selama dia di sini," katanya datar.

Hyukjae memajukan bibir. "Ogah. Enak saja, sudah mencuri bunga, mengapa aku mengizinkan datang ke tamanku?"

Ganti Jessica yang angkat bicara. "Jika Oppa tak mau mengizinkan Donghae Oppa main, kami akan menyabotase toko. Kami akan mogok," katanya tak kalah datar.

Hyukjae langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menggebrak meja.

"Tidak bisa!"

"Waeyo?!" kompak duo Jung.

"Karena dia pasti akan memberitahu orang-orang mengenai taman kita!"

"Donghae Oppa sudah berjanji takkan melakukannya!"

"Tetap tak bisa!"

"Wae!"

"Dia itu pencuri bunga!"

"Tapi, Oppa! Hanya sebulan saat Donghae Oppa disini!"

"Sekali tak bisa tetap tidak bisa!"

"Wae!"

"Kalian ngotot sekali! Kalian ini memilihku atau ikan itu?"

Donghae yang memperhatikan pertengkaran Hyukjae dan dua gadis itu tersedak mendengar julukan Hyukjae padanya.

_Muka manis... tapi kelakuan iblis,_ pikir sang aktor.

Tapi Donghae tak memungkiri jika pertengkaran ketiga manusia yang dia akui rupawan di depannya ini sangat imut.

"Kami memilih Donghae Oppa!"

"Yah!"

"Ayolah, Oppa! Kami akan menyabotase toko! Ini ancaman!"

"Kalian ngotot sekali~" kata Hyukjae dengan menggembungkan pipi.

"Oppa yang pelit sekali~" Jessica dan Soojung ikut-ikutan menggembungkan pipi.

Hyukjae yang tak tahan mencubit pipi Jessica dan Soojung. Sedangkan duo Jung itu juga mencubit pipi Hyukjae.

Donghae ingin tertawa. _Mereka sangat cute~_

"Su-sudahlah... jika Oppa kalian tak mengizinkan, tak apa," kata Donghae akhirnya.

Hyukjae, Jessica dan Soojung menoleh ke arah Donghae. Lalu ekspresi Jessica dan Soojung menjadi sedih.

Hyukjae yang melihatnya tidak suka jika kedua adiknya itu murung.

"Baiklah..." kata Hyukjae mengalah, melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Jessica dan Soojung.

Duo Jung dan Donghae tak percaya mendengar kalimat terakhir Hyukjae.

"O-Oppa mengizinkan...?" tanya Jessica.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk singkat. Biar bagaimanapun dia begitu menjaga rumah dan tamannya, tapi jika hal itu bisa membuat kebahagiaan adiknya hilang, dia memilih untuk membiarkan orang asing masuk ke rumahnya daripada melihat eskpresi sedih Jessica dan Soojung lagi.

"Oppa~" seru Soojung terharu dan memeluk Hyukjae. Jessica juga ikut memeluk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae balas memeluk kedua adiknya. "Jangan murung lagi," gumam Hyukjae.

Donghae yang melihat sisi Hyukjae yang ini tak mampu berkata-kata.

Demi kebahagiaan adiknya, dia rela membiarkan taman yang dia jaga dimasuki orang asing. Donghae tersenyum, dia kagum akan sosok pemuda cantik di depannya ini.

"Kami sayang Oppa," bisik Jessica.

Hyukjae tertawa lepas.

Tawa itu bergema di dada Donghae. Melihat senyum dan tawa Hyukjae yang begitu tulus membuatnya merasa aneh.

Debar halus itu...

Perasaan mencelos ketika melihat senyum itu...

Donghae terkesiap. Mungkinkah dia mulai jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae?

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kami bahkan baru bertemu beberapa jam,_ sangkal otak Donghae.

Tapi debar halus yang menyakitkan tapi manis itu—

"Oppa juga sayang kalian," kata Hyukjae.

Perkataan Hyukjae membuat Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melihat ketiga bersaudara itu sudah melepaskan pelukan, saling tersenyum, dengan tangan Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk halus kepala dua adiknya.

Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perut Donghae.

_Tidak, tidak,_ pikir sang aktor frustasi.

"Jadi, kau dengar, Donghae-ssi?" kata Hyukjae datar.

"N-ne?"

"Kau boleh datang lagi ke rumahku... tapi dengan satu—ani, dua syarat," kata Hyukjae.

"Apa saja Hyukjae-nim?"

"Kau tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun mengenai keberadaan tamanku, dan kau harus menemani Jessica dan Soojung hari ini," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Aye, aye, Captain~"

"Oh iya, satu lagi," potong Hyukjae. "Kau juga dilarang mencuri bunga lagi."

"Baik, Hyukjae-nim," katanya riang.

"Memang Oppa mengambil bunga dari taman Hyukkie Oppa?" tanya Soojung.

"Ne. Aku memetik setangkai lily putih tadi... padahal itu hanya setangkai lily. Dia masih memiliki ribuan kuntum bunga lain," kata Donghae.

"Bukan begitu, Oppa," kata Jessica.

"Ne?"

"Lily putih adalah bunga kesukaan Hyukkie Oppa. Bunga itu memiliki kenangan istimewa baginya, karena itu tiap tangkai lily putihnya sangat berharga," jelas Jessica.

Donghae yang mendengarnya terdiam. Bunga kesukaan dengan kenangan istimewa ya?

"Hyukjae-nim," panggil Donghae.

"Apa."

Donghae mulai terbiasa akan nada bicara Hyukjae yang datar itu. Sang aktor menghampiri Hyukjae, dan mengambil dua jenis bunga berbeda dari balik jaketnya.

Setangkai lily putih dan mawar merah.

Diulurkannya bunga-bunga itu.

Hyukjae menatapnya heran. "Untuk ap—?"

"Maafkan aku jika sikapku membuatmu kesal. Ini, karena hanya ini yang aku punya, aku menginginkan kau memilikinya," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap dua bunga itu dan mencerna perkataan Donghae.

Tiba-tiba saja, pipinya memanas.

Donghae yang melihat pipi Hyukjae merona manis itu menahan diri agar tidak menerjangnya saat itu juga.

Tapi Jessica dan Soojung yang melihat adegan itu berteriak.

"KYAAAAA~!"

"A-apakah kau paham arti kalimat dan bunga ini?" kata Hyukjae masih dengan pipi memerah hebat.

Sang aktor tampan menggeleng pelan.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir dan menunduk.

Donghae ingin memeluk Hyukjae karena dia saat ini begitu imut.

"Lily putih dan mawar merah jika digabungkan itu berarti 'Aku mencintaimu dan cintaku ini murni'!" teriak Jessica dan Soojung.

"E-eh?" kata Donghae terkejut.

Kemudian dia merasakan jika pipinya juga memanas.

_Itu artinya dia baru saja menyatakan perasaan pada pemuda secantik bidadari ini!_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Oke, thanks udah baca mpe titik ini.

Dan makasih buat yang baca Cosmos Field mpe ninggalin review~ perlu dibales buat ngejawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya gak? :D

September 19,

Rain drops lover,

Raito^^


End file.
